Love me this Christmas
by ShowMeTheStarsIn221B
Summary: My part of the rare pair exchange. From family time to teenage crushes, Christmas is an eventful time for everyone. Robul, indchu, huttmol and others.


_A/N: I originally wrote this for tumblr's secret Santa rare pairs exchange, but I'll just post it on here anyway. This is for Republic-of-Yolossia._

_Tsvetan - Bulgaria_

_Alin - Romania_

_Anton - oc_

_Mirela - oc_

_Andrei - Moldova_

_Luka - Luxembourg _

_Katyu - Ukraine _

_Arjun - India_

_Kim-Ly - Vietnam_

_Niran - Thailand_

_Xiang - Hong Kong_

_Cheng - Macau_

_Donny - Molossia_

_Oscar - Hutt River_

_Michelle - Seychelles_

* * *

"Tsve, where do you want this one?"

Tsvetan looked up from where he was hanging the lights on the Christmas tree, secretly glad for an excuse to stop internally screaming at the tangles in the wire. His husband, Alin, was holding up a large, stake shaped bauble emblazoned with the words "you are still celebrating Christmas because of the efforts of our hero, Vlad the Impaler."

"Over there Alin," Tsvetan pointed, "in the deepest, darkest corner of the decorations box."

"But-"

Tsvetan raised an eyebrow. "No buts. It's not even historically accurate!"

"You're a meanie…" nevertheless, Alin replaced the gaudy decoration back into the box with a small pout.

Tsvetan couldn't help smiling at Alin's silly expression. He snuck up behind him and threaded his arms around his waist, resting his head upon Alin's slight shoulders. "Hey, where did that smile go?"

"It disappeared back into the decorations box," joked Alin, but he couldn't contain his normal, mischievous smile from spreading across his features.

"Tatâ, Bashta, look what I made!" Tsvetan's son Anton called his parents from the corner of the room where the craft table was set up, proudly holding up a paper chain. Next to him their younger daughter Mirela stared down at her own paper chain gloomily.

"Annie, how did you do that…?" she grizzled, huffing a clump of thick, curly dark hair out of her eyes.

Inwardly, Tsvetan sighed in desperation. He had tried so hard this morning to tame Mirela's mane, but it had obviously been in vain.

"It's easy! Like this…" Anton grabbed another few sheets of paper and started demonstrating, his sister watching him with wide eyes. Tsvetan watched them as they cut the colourful paper into thin strips and taped them together, Anton guiding Mirela's small fingers carefully. Tsvetan couldn't help smiling when he saw them. Mirela had only come into this family a year ago, and she was still settling down and accepting Alin and himself as her family. However, Anton had taken her under his tiny wing straight away, and they formed an inseparable bond as brother and sister. And as this was Mirela's first Christmas as part of the Radacanu-Borisov family, they were all determined to make it extra special.

Tsvetan felt a hand creep around his waist and in a sudden, abrupt movement he was spun around and dipped backwards, with Alin grinning down at him. The other man grabbed Tsvetan's hand and pulled him back up to his chest, sneaking a small kiss on Tsvetan's cheek as he did so.

"Al! What are you doing!?" Tsvetan laughed, blushing furiously by the surprising display of affection.

Alin smiled coyly, eyes sparkling. "Mr Radacanu-Borisov, would you care to dance?"

Tsvetan couldn't help but giggle. "Certainly, Mr Radacanu-Borisov."

"Mirela!" Alin called over his shoulder to his daughter who was admiring her first paper chain proudly, "Music!"

Mirela immediately jumped up from her chair and ran out of the room, a wide grin plastered on her face. She returned a few minutes later, clutching a well-worn viola in her hand. She carefully placed it under her chin and started playing.

Alin immediately pulled Tsvetan into what was obviously meant to be a suave dance but his lanky frame didn't quite allow it to be so. Nevertheless, Tsvetan went with every poorly executed twist, twirl and step, laughing all the while.

"If I could," Alin said, "I would dance with you all night long."

"Well, aren't you the romantic," Tsvetan joked, eyes dancing along with his body.

"I said 'if I could'," Alin continued, "Because we have a party to attend tonight!"

Tsvetan raised an eyebrow. "A Christmas party? Who's is it?"

"Arthur's. And before you ask, yes he did invite me. We spend a lot of time together talking about the occult and suchlike."

"Ah, I see…" Tsvetan smiled a little at that. It was common knowledge that Arthur hosted a magic club back in their high school days, and Alin still went around to his old friends' places to reminisce together. "Who else is coming?"

"Well Arthur invited his family as well, and they invited their friends… So probably everyone we know."

"Can we come!?" Anton and Mirela had obviously been listening, and they were now putting on their 'cute siblings' act, holding hands and giving their fathers their best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" Anton remembered.

Al laughed and reached over to pick up his children, setting Mirela on his hip and chucking Anton over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Both children shrieked in mirth, and Tsvetan quickly removed Anton from Alin's side in fear that his less than athletic husband would break under the combined weight of two school aged children. "Sorry kids, it's a grown-ups party!"

"Aww…" Anton pouted tearfully before looking up at Tsvetan. "Bashta says we should come, right?"

"Sorry Annie, I think it might be a bit boring for you," Tsvetan bopped his son on the nose, making him giggle. "If we organise a fun babysitter, would you be happy then?"

"I know just the guy!" Alin dug in his pockets for his phone, pretending that he forgot that Mirela was still on his shoulder. She squealed at the sudden movement and clung onto the hem of Alin's shirt. "Tatââââââââ!"

"This is really weird Tsve," Alin said while he was waiting for the phone to ring, "I keep hearing this tiny little voice calling me in my ear, but when I turn around, it's not there!"

"Tatâ, I'm here!" Mirela shouted into his ear, laughing. "Over here!"

Alin put on a great show of turning around in circles in search for the 'mysterious voice', making Anton and Mirela laugh even harder.

"Alin! Salut~"

Alin stopped his game in order to answer his phone, in which a familiar voice was currently issuing from. "Hey bro!"

"Uncle Andrei!" Anton jumped down from Tsvetan's arms to yell into the phone. "Hi uncle Andrei! It's Anton and Mirela! And Bashta's here too!"

"Hi guys! So, what's up big bro?"

"Well to be perfectly honest lil' bro, I need your help. Do you think you can look after the kids tonight? I'll pay you of course!"

"Ah, I don't think I can…"

"You can't?" Anton looked at the phone, crestfallen.

"No, sorry Annie! I'm uh… I'm actually going out with Luka tonight…"

Tsvetan couldn't help but smile at Alin's expression at this news. Alin was highly protective of his teenaged brother, even when Andrei's high school boyfriend, Luka, had done his best to try and impress him. Tsvetan personally thought that Luka was a lovely kid, even though he was a few years older than Andrei.

"Leave it, Al," he whispered to his husband, bumping shoulders with him slightly. "I'll get someone else." He raised his voice slightly, so Andrei could hear him through the phone. "Have fun tonight, Andrei!"

"Thank you Tsvetan! You too!"

…

An hour later, Tsvetan opened their front door widely and greeted his old friend with a beaming smile. Katyu bustled in and hugged Tsvetan tightly, pressing two kisses on each cheek. "Hello darling! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you dearie," Tsvetan said, returning the favour. Katyu surely was wonderful, turning up in such short notice wrapped up in a Christmas sweater with festive hairpins in her short hair.

"I was meaning to pop over to drop these off anyway," Katyu beamed, presenting Tsvetan with a small pile of wrapped presents. "I made them myself!"

"Oh Kat, you shouldn't have!" Tsvetan took the parcels from her and called into the house, "hey kids! Come and say hi to auntie Katyu!"

"Hi auntie Katyu!" Anton skidded into the room at tp speed, before holding out a paper doll chain. "Look, I made this for you!"

"Oh Anton, that's lovely! Look, they all have Santa hats on and everything…"

"I'm sorry if they're a bit much tonight," Tsvetan said apologetically scratching his head, "they've already had a lot of sugar…"

"Oh no, it's fine!" Katyu looked up from where she was hugging a shy Mirela, "you guys go and have fun at the party. We'll have a lot more fun here, won't we kids?"

Anton and Mirela agreed enthusiastically, jumping up and down in excitement. Tsvetan noticed Al waiting outside in the car, so he gave Katyu one last hug. "Kat, you're the best."

"No problem sweetie," she said, waving him off. "Merry Christmas!"

…

"Have you got the list with you?"

Yao busily re-tied his ponytail while asking the question, feeling on edge and uptight. Christmas shopping was always a massive ordeal in his household, and it always managed to stress him out.

"Yes, yes, don't worry."

"And our budget plans?"

"Yep, they're right here!"

"What about the money for transport?"

"Oh my god Yao," Arjun said, rolling his eyes and pressing his hands to the side of his partner's face, "calm down. We're just buying presents for your family, nothing too stressful!"

"But what if-"

Arjun quickly pressed his finger to Yao's lips, silencing him. "Shh, don't worry. We still have time before Christmas to get everything we need."

"Yeah, yeah you're right…" Yao shook out his hair again and smiled, taking Arjun's hand. "So, who shall we buy for first?"

"That's the spirit!" Arjun scanned the list once more before pointing at a brightly lit shop in front of them. "Should we start there?"

Arjun and Yao spent the best part of the day wandering around town searching for presents for Yao's numerous siblings. A book about elephants for Niran, a box set of dramas for Yong-Soo, a selection of flower hairclips for Mei, a collection of manga for Kiku, a chess set for Cheng, and after much deliberation, a brand new eftpos card for Xiang. However, the Christmas spirit was spoiled when Arjun found Yao coming out of a shop holding a package in one hand and drying his tears with the other.

"Yao, you didn't…"

"I couldn't leave her out." Yao stated firmly, clutching a small pair of paddles to his chest.

Arjun looked at him sadly, remembering the accident a few years back. Yao's sister, Kim-ly, had been on holiday at the beach with the rest of her family when she had disappeared. They found her body washed up on the shore a few days later. Yao was the one who found her, lying amongst the seaweed like a beautiful beached mermaid, longing for home.

"I'm sorry Arjun…"

Arjun shook his head, and took Yao in his arms, resting his forehead on his. "Don't be sorry. We'll wrap it up and put it on her gravestone properly. I promise."

Yao nodded, his eyes ancient as they looked down again at the paddles. That look of his broke Arjun's heart. He would do anything to make him smile again.

Arjun kissed Yao's eyelids tenderly and grasped his hand, leading him away from the street. "Come on, let's go home."

However, Arjun's eye was caught by something in a shop window as he passed by. He stopped for a moment, weighing up his options. Yao turned back to call for him, but Arjun just held up a hand and stared intently at the window. What should he do? Should he buy it now? Should he go back and buy it later? But it might be sold out if he did that…"

"I'll just be a moment!" Arjun called to Yao, adjusting his hat and flashing him his most charming smile. Yao rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Arjun ducked into the shop and grabbed the item at lightning speed. He placed it on the counter with a charming smile and tried very hard not to wince at the price. The shop manager gave him a strange look, but he ignored it. Yao would love this present, he knew it.

"You took your time," Yao teased as Arjun puffed over to him, tired from running to catch up with his partner.

Arjun ran a hand through his hair, smiling. "Yeah well… I couldn't resist."

They walked on side-by-side, grasping hands. And there, hidden in the bottom of Arjun's shopping bag was a Shinatty-chan, collectors' addition, very old but in perfect condition. And besides, if it wll make Yao smile this Christmas, Arjun didn't care about anything else.

…

This party was incredibly lame.

Donald Jones stood in the corner of the room by the nibbles and the pot plant, trying extremely hard not to be noticed. His brothers had dragged him along to Arthur's Christmas party against his will, forced him into a large, knitted seasonal jumper and told him to 'mingle'. Thank god they hadn't succeeded to steal his beloved sunglasses. That at least was a small mercy.

Sal had ditched him earlier on, he had apparently seen someone he wanted to say hello to…

"Good evening, Donald."

Donny spun around quickly, spilling his drink slightly in shock. That voice… It couldn't be…

"Fucking hell Oscar, don't scare me like that!"

Oscar Cook raised one bushy eyebrow at him coolly, eyes twinkling. He was leaning calmly against the large pot plant, still wearing his ridiculous purple cape. But underneath…

"Oscar, is that-?"

"Don't laugh!" Oscar folded his arms over his chest protectively, wrapping his cape around tighter. "Besides, you're wearing one too!"

"But mine isn't half as embarrassing as yours!" Donny stared pointedly Oscar's ugly, knitted, Christmas jumper.

"I know, it looks awful with my cape," Oscar said mournfully, looking down at himself and all his Christmas glory. "But Charlotte and James insisted… Rua knitted them after all and they didn't want to hurt his feelings." He swept a hand through his perfectly styled, sandy hair and sighed dramatically. "Honestly, my family…"

Donny leant forward to grab a mince pie from the coffee table. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he said between mouthfuls. He glanced up to see Oscar staring at him, and they made eye contact for just a second before Donny dropped his gaze back down to his half eaten Christmas mince pie, feeling his face grow decidedly hot.

Fuck, is he still looking at me? Damn him, damn him, damn him to hell… Donny hastily took his sunglasses off his face and wiped them on his shirt; it was a nervous habit of his. Once he thought it was safe, he looked back up at Oscar's devious face.

"Donald, you have cake crumbs on your face."

Donny blushed again. He tried to wipe the crumbs away from his face but Oscar grabbed his arm. "No don't worry, I'll do it."

Before Donny could react, Oscar had already put his hand up to his face, his other arm holding Donny's shoulders steadily. Oscar gently cupped Donny's cheek and wiped off the remaining pie crumbs off his mouth tenderly with his thumb. Donny stiffened, trying very hard not to focus on the feeling of Oscar's thumb brushing past his lips. What if he just poked his tongue out a little…? What would Oscar's thumb taste like…?

"Donald, your face has gone all red!" Oscar said, moving his hand away, much to Donny's disappointment.

"Oh, has it?" Donny turned away quickly, scanning the dance floor for someone he knew. "Ah, oh look there's Michelle…" He tried to make his way over to her before he realised she was far too engrossed in dancing with her partner to even notice that he was there. She couldn't take her eyes of the tanned boy with the funny looking hair as he spun and dipped her enthusiastically. Her eyes were dancing with mirth, just like her feet. They weren't the only ones either, Alin and Tsvetan looked like they were having an extremely good time on the other side of the dance floor.

"Uh, maybe I should leave those two alone," Donny muttered as he saw Michelle being kissed briefly by her partner.

Behind him, Oscar chuckled quietly. "Perhaps you should. Mind you, it looks fun…"

Donny shot him a quick, panicked glance. Oscar nudged him playfully in the side, laughing at his misunderstanding. "The dancing, idiot."

"O-oh, right…" Donny was silent for a few moments, before suddenly realising what was required of him. "Oh hey, Oscar, um…"

Oscar looked at him expectantly. "Um…?"

"D'you wanna… you know…"

"Dance?" Oscar offered, much to Donny's relief. "I would love to." He smiled and took Donny's hand, and soon they were lost in the music and the intimacy it brought, surrounded by a whirl of red, green and white.

"Merry Christmas, Donald Jones."


End file.
